Even Gods Have Their Limits
by I'm Little Miss-Understood
Summary: How had this happened, they were so close. She detransformed... Into Marinette, his classmate his friend. "Tel A-Adrien Agreste...I love him" and then she was gone, eyes dulling to a deep grey "NO NO NO" The power of two miraculous, the Ladybug and Black Cat can be drastic, but they have to do something...for her, for his Lady-Princess Rated T for some swearing and character death


**Just a random one shot I was working on :) let me know if you want me to make a switch version of this, like Adrien being the one to die of something completely different**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir**

**—-(/)—•—(/)—**

"No..." Chat Noir tried to hold back a sob as he watched the girl in his arms slowly fade away. _Marinette. Marinette is Ladybug. _

How had this happened? They had been so close! Hawkmoth right in their grasp. By now, Catalyst has been de-Akumatized, becoming Mayura, so everyone else who had been infected by her spell had to. The people of Paris watched in horror as the girl named Ladybug slowly lost her life.

She had detransformed in his arms, the moth sentimonster sending her flying. The transformation, Tikki had tried, she had tried to hold on... but it was no use.

Even Gods had their limits.

Chat ran towards her, jumping off the Eiffel Tower, caring not about his own safety, but her's. He had picked up the girl as her earrings let out one last beep, and she detransformed...

Into Marinette. Into his classmate. Into his friend. His best friend. He let the sobs run free now. A strangled cry escaping his lips as the blue haired girl gave him a smile. She knew it was the end. She knew, yet she was still being strong. For him, for Paris.

"It's okay, it's okay" she repeated over and over again as he sobbed. She shouldn't have to be brave right now! She didn't deserve this, any off it. He didn't notice as Hawkmoth started creeping towards them, or the little god that started tugging on his hair. All he could focus on was the dying girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry..I couldn't save you, I couldn't save Paris. I'm a-a failure" she hiccuped, finally starting to sob. Chat's own eyes widened. She was going to die, and that was going to be her last thought. He was so selfish. Here he was, worrying about himself, crying, when he should be comforting his Lady...his Princess.

"No, NO! You are amazing in every possible way Mari! You did everything t-that you could, and y-you still are. You don't deserve this" She latched onto his arm, looking him in the eyes. "Tell my family, my friends, that I'm sorry I lied to them, that I love them, a-and tell A-Adrien Agreste that...that I... I love him..." and that was it. Her hand went stiff, and then numb as it released Chat Noir's arm, her eyes going grey as her head lolled.

"NOOOO!" came the feminine scream of Sabine Cheng, followed closely by Tom's as Rena Rouge and Carapace collapsed near him, eyes going wide as their best friend, their leader, died in front of their eyes. Chloe stood nearby, eyes glossed with tears, but she did not come closer then a few steps. She didn't have the same bond with Ladybug, _or _Marinette, that Chat Noir, Carapace, and Rena obviously did. But she did scream out a warning as Hawkmoth drew nearer. Chat Noir snapped out of his stewer and slowly got up to face his enemy, holding Marinette close to his chest. Hawkmoth didn't look happy, but he did look victorious.

"Hand over the Miraculous Chat Noir" Hawkmoth said calmly, placing his hands behind his back. "And this can all be over. I didn't want it to come to this, for her to pass away, but it did. I don't want the same fate to occur to you, but I need them, and this minor obstacle won't stop me". Chat clenched his fist in anger. _That was all she was? A minor obstacle? _He however, took a calming breath. He knew what Hawkmoth was trying to do. He was trying to akumatise him. The person who had both miraculous in hand. The boy finally took notice of the pulling in his hair, and a little red god swam into his point of few. Her eyes were tearful, but determined as she stared at the blond haired boy. "Take off her earrings" she said calmly, speaking with authority. Chat's eyes widened. "N-no, we can't give h-" he stopped at the look Tikki was giving him. " Take. Them. Off " she said with gritted teeth, but Chat still hesitated. He took a look at the blue haired girl in his arms, realizing that she would've wanted this, and he slowly took off her earrings.

Turning around, he placed his Lady-Princess on the ground behind him. He slowly turned back around, about to approach his enemy, when the spotted sprite stopped him again. "No" she said calmly. "They are not for him, but for you". Chat looked at her confusion. Tikki gave him a dumb founded look, then started muttering about _Stupid teenage boys _and _stupid Plagg chosen's not getting anything_ before turning towards him again. "Put them on". "But-But I-" she cut him off again. "While I hate to do this, we don't have a choice. My chosen is dead and you're the most experienced holder, who's actually good and not 200 years old. You are the most capable person here...so please" she begged, looking at him in the eye. "You're our last hope!".

Chat looked at everyone around him. All staring at him. He _was _their last hope. He looked at Hawkmoth and Mayura, both having no clue about what he was about to do, staring at him, challenging him to try and fight them. He looked at Tikki, and nodded. Slowly, he put on the Ladybug earrings. All Chat heard was gasps as he looked Hawkmoth straight in the eyes. He knew the look he was giving him. He had given it to Plagg thousand's of times before.

_Shit's about to go down_

He glanced at Tikki. Last chance to stop, to give up, to give in.

She nodded.

"Plagg, Tikki, UNIFY"

And then the pain hit.

It was terrible, and he let out an excruciating scream as raw, untouched power coursed through his veins, his blood, his very soul. He was destruction. He was creation. He could bend reality, shift and destroy worlds. He was a_ god_.

He started to float up into the air as tendrils of light and darkness exploded off his skin, seemingly touching everything, and then something remarkable happened. He detransformed. Suddenly, it wasn't Chat Noir who was floating in the air, but Adrien Agreste. He somehow knew what he looked like, despite never seeing himself like this before.

He kept the cat ears and tail, however, instead of being made of leather, they were real. His fangs had elongated, and sharpened claws we're where fingernails had once been. Yet he also had the spots of a ladybug. He was wearing his civilian attire, red spots added on, however, and his ankles and wrists had turned white, and a mixed aura of black and white came off of him. His eyes flashed open, one white, and one a soulless black. They flashed like lights as a red substance poured out of his eyes.

He was crying blood.

"NO" Hawkmoth screamed. "The miraculous.. their mine!". Adrien flashed a look at Hawkmoth, and his eyes widened.

_"Adrien...?"_

"You want them...?" His voice echoed like thunder, despite having barely spoken.

"Come and get them"

Hawkmoth lashed out, diving at the boy, although he faltered when he moved. Adrien easily dodged his oncoming attack and sent out one of his own, light swerving around and creating a shield, before sending it out in an attack. Hawkmoth, along with Mayura, were pushed backwards into a wall. The two quickly moved out of Adrien's line of vision as Mayura pulled out the Grimore.

"There has to be something here that can beat him, there has to be!"

As they we're doing that, Adrien slowly turned towards the body of Marinette, and sent out a tendril of light towards her, picking her up and letting her hover.

She opened her eyes.

She let out a gasp as she slowly floated to the ground, alive, as Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee all ran towards her, supporting her as the girl looked around wildly.

Adrien floated to the ground as Hawkmoth entered the fight again, this time holding the Grimore. He sent a few blasts again, purple magic of the butterfly coming into play. Adrien once again dodged as Hawkmoth started flipping the pages of the book wildly, muttering things like '_he's too strong' _and '_something, anything!'_

Adrien calmly held out a hand, and the Grimore was sucked into it as he felt years worth of legendary magic combine with his own.

"There's more then _one _way to read a book, _Moth" _he clenched his fist, and just like that, it was gone, having no proof of ever existing in the first place. He sent Hawkmoth a maniacal grin.

"_All **done"**_

He exploded.

Or at least it looked like that. As the most of magic cleared away, the bomb-like magic sending everyone crashing to the ground, Adrien calmly stepped past the destruction, coming face to face with the evil man.

_The monster who had hurt _his _lady._

"And now.." a destructive cataclysm filled his right palm, and he stared Hawkmoth down, making him cower at his crazy smile and stiff yet flowing movements.

"To finish you"

"NOOOOO"

**KHGRSEOITWAE**

_Everything was okay, Marinette could float in this endless void forever, no...problem..._

_Except for Chat Noir._

_He was the one thing that was holding him back from a new life._

_Not Alya, Nino, Maman or papa... not even Paris, she just didn't care about them anymore..._

_No need to when you're dead... But she couldn't move on, not with Chat all on his own! Marinette smiled in content at that. Yes, she would wait for Chat Noir to defeat Hawkmoth, and then she would move on..._

_She waited for what felt like years, waiting..._

_and waiting..._

_and...waiting..._

_and then suddenly...she wasn't_

**KHGRSEOITWAE**

When Marinette was awoken again, she came face to face with her guardian angel. He was beautiful, having the quirky yet lovable feel of Chat Noir, yet also the soft, sweet vibe of Adrien Agreste. She flung her head down, and realized that a beam of light was holding her tightly, yet not in a threatening way, more like, he was afraid to let go. Her savior let her drop to the ground, and she was immediately faced with Rena, Carapace, and Queen Bee, all trying to force their way towards her, to touch her, any of her, to make sure she was real. However, all the reincarnated girl could focus on was the boy who had saved her from that black hole.

He looked...like Adrien, but his face was too...Chat like, with a grin that was a little too cocky, a little too creepy. Hawkmoth stood before him, flipping wildly through a book. AdriNoir calmly held out his hand and the book was sucked into it, all while talking in that creepy, crazy voice.

The voice of a crazy person, someone who had just lost everything or...

Someone who could _do _anything

"_All **done**_"

And then he exploded, leaping into the air, less like a leap, and more like a bird taking flight. Marinette toppled to the ground, and when the smoke cleared, the boy was standing above Hawkmoth, cataclysm in hand...

"And now, to _finish you"_

"NOOOOO" She couldn't let him do that! She leaped up and ran, ignoring the cries. She stood in front of her crush, her partner, and her friend. As soon as she was in touching distance, AdriNoir recoiled, before letting out a hiss. "Mari..._**Get out of the way!"**_ Marinette however, refused to be intimated. This was still Adrien, or Chat (She still didn't know). She shook her head. "Adrien, this isn't you, fight against those powers, you're stronger then them!" He was clutching his head now, falling to his knees. "FIGHT" He let out one last bloodcurdling scream and then it was fading, and he was Adrien again.

Carapace and Queen Bee rushed forward and pulled him too his feet as Plagg and Tikki burst from their own Miraculous. "Ughh" Plagg moaned. "Remind me never too do that again" Just when Marinette was about to make a sarcastic remark, Adrien's cough caught her. "Oh, mon Chaton" Adrien wearily looked up at her, still suspended by the two supers.

"M-Marinette" he coughed "Thank you" Marinette grinned. "Anything Chaton" He nodded, and then promptly fainted, when someone random cried out "HE"S GETTING AWAY" Save for Adrien, They all turned around to see Nathalie and Gabriel trying to make their grand getaway. Rena rouge caught them however and bonked them on the head with her flute.

"I Knew you could do it Chat" Marinette whispered "Thank you"

**SWGGEGEG**

**_(++)===(++)_**

**Wooza that was fun to write :)**

** /FeAJ061H1CE that's all you need to know ;)**

**see ya'll soon (I feel like the ending was too rushed, but I wanted to get it out)(I also know it goes from serious to fun, and I enjoy doing that so you have a break from all the angst, c'mon just imagine Rena Rouge bonking Gabriel and Nathalie on the head...Y'know you want to~)**

**R&R and Stay Mysterious**

**~I'm Little Miss-Understood (Or Mis if you prefer) **


End file.
